Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is a dominant Flat Panel Display (FPD).
According to the direction of the electric field for driving liquid crystal, TFT-LCD may be classified into two categories: vertical electric field type and horizontal electric field type. As for the vertical electric field type TFT-LCD, it is required to form a pixel electrode on an array substrate and form a common electrode on a color substrate, while as for the horizontal electric field type TFT-LCD, it is required to form both the pixel electrode and the color substrate on the array substrate. The horizontal electric field type TFT-LCD, especially ADS type TFT-LCD is applied widely in the field of liquid crystal display technology due to its advantages such as wide view angle, high aperture ratio, and so on.
As shown in FIG. 1, ADS type TFT-LCD may be classified into various kinds. However, these various kinds of ADS type TFT-LCD have a common characteristic that the horizontal electric field is formed by a plate electrode 102 and a slit electrode 103, wherein the plate electrode 102 may serve as the common electrode and the slit electrode 103 may serve as the pixel electrode, and vice versa.
As shown in conjunction with FIG. 2, the ADS type TFT-LCD includes the plate electrode 102 provided on the substrate 101, and a layer of the slit electrode 103 located above the plate electrode 102 and separated from the same by an insulation layer 104. The slit electrode 103 includes strip-shaped electrode sections 1031 and slits 1032. The materials for both the slit electrode 103 and the plate electrode 102 may be transparent indium tin oxide (ITO) and the like. However, the existing design of one-layer slit electrode 103 may result in uneven distribution of electric field. It can be seen from FIG. 2 that wide shadow zones Q1 may be formed at positions corresponding to the slits 1032 of the slit electrode 103, which reduces transmittance and thereby decreases user's satisfaction degree with respect to the product performance.